


He's the Commander

by Yamxz (TightTights)



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Epilogue, Fluff and Smut, Gay Robots, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Oral Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TightTights/pseuds/Yamxz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA the Sexpilogue to "Post Prologue".  After Dr. Cain leaves on a vacation, X gets to the bottom of his odd system glitches when it comes to Zero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this would take longer to write, but I started the ball rolling yesterday and now look what happened. So much words. I need a life.
> 
> I decided to go ahead with an additional chapter after 'Post', but I was of two minds: make it serious or make it fun. The choice soon became obvious. It's tame, but sweet I hope.
> 
> This fic is an AO3 exclusive.

X and Zero returned to Abel City triumphant, with news of their victory soon spreading across the world. It was then that X learned a Commander's work did not finish in the battlefield. A new test of endurance took place in the aftermath: public relations. As soon as he recovered his strength, X stepped outside once again to face an assault of cameras, microphones, and barrages of questions.

He endured four press conferences by relying on the facts of his mission, but deferred expressing any firm opinions of the future. Truthfully, he did not think that far ahead except for getting the Maverick Hunters organization back on its feet.

X also opted for a more taciturn approach when the conversation turned to a more personal subject: Zero. The press grilled him when news turned up that the red Hunter was very much alive.

"Is it true he survived the first war?" another asked.

"No," X said.

"Did they really have his parts?" a reporter asked.

"Yes."

"What do you say to rumors that he's actually working for Sigma?"

Stunned by the question, X paused to pierce the reporter with a pointed stare. He then said, "All wrong. If that were true, I wouldn't be putting him in charge of his own Special Unit."

The reporters dropped their heads, scribbling down notes.

When the conference adjourned, he stepped off the podium at a loss for how the press cooked up their information. For the moment, a horde of Mavericks seemed tame by comparison. He had enough of explaining himself. He defeated Sigma and secured peace. Was that not all that mattered?

* * *

X relaxed when he arrived back at Dr. Cain's lab, glad to be back in a familiar, quieter setting. The lab still lay in shambles after the X-Hunters tore through it when they abducted Zero, but piece by piece he and Zero helped repair the equipment and restore is supplies.

He came upon Zero, in the midst of moving heavy pieces of computer equipment into place. X stood at the doorway, observing, still fighting off the last bits of disbelief that came over him whenever he saw is friend. Not just disbelief over Zero's return, but also that he was not alone anymore.

"Just gonna stand there?" Zero called.

X smiled. "Just seeing where I can help. Need to take my mind off of politics for a bit."

"How many times are you going to-," Zero paused, grunting while lifting a heavy box out of the way. "Dance for them?"

"Just got done with my last circus act for a little while."

"Good. This is becoming a pain without you."

X approached him saying, "You can take a break if you want."

"Nah." Zero picked up and fumbled with some small pieces, sorting them in his hands. "I really want to get this place fixed up. It's my fault it got this way."

"None of it was your fault," X said.

Zero smirked at him. "You can think that, but it won't change my mind."

X thought his system conflicts ended on the cliffs of the North Pole. Instead, they returned the instant they arrived back home. Zero held onto his hand before and after transport. Despite the state of the lab, Zero flashed him a wide smile, full of gladness and relief to be back. X felt a tightness in his chest then, and his cognitive functions locked up briefly, but he, too, could not hold back his own smile.

He looked at Zero now, the latter bending to the side to fiddle with some cables. He stared, drawn in by Zero's muscle-bound, graceful figure. X knew from the start that Zero possessed a fierce allure, a look of danger that excited him. As he gazed at him now, X realized Zero was nothing but beautiful, and he fought the urge to reach out and run his fingertips over his taut skin, or run them through his gorgeous blonde mane.

X wanted to, but the idea terrified him. It occurred to him that a blow from Sigma might have caused his systems to send him such conflicting information.

"You okay?"

X looked up at Zero sharply, startled by his friend's question. He shrank in the face of Zero's inquisitive look. "Yeah. Still have my mind on that press conference," X tossed out. A harmless fib, but it saved him the trouble of having to decide what to do about his feelings.

"That module needs testing," Zero suggested, nodding toward to a component over by a diagnostic station.

An idea came to X, invigorating his interest in repairing the lab. "Yes, the diagnostics," he said under his breath.

* * *

Dr. Cain anticipated the lab to take at least two weeks of repair. X and Zero, however, restored the majority of the equipment in as little as three days, aided especially by a handful of Hunters X called in to assist them.

"Do we really need to draw away the manpower for this?" Zero asked X as Hunters zipped and scurried about the lab.

"I need this lab up and running as soon as possible," X replied.

"Why?"

"I need to run a few tests," X said cryptically.

Zero crossed his arms. "You're not going to explain?"

X looked down to his feet. "I will. Just not now."

A day later, Dr. Cain came by to inspect the repair with X alone. The speed of it floored the old man, in addition to the upgraded equipment X requisitioned to replace the unrecoverable pieces. Despite his selfish reasons for wanting to restore the lab quickly, the doctor's vociferous approval reinforced his feelings of accomplishment, and soothed his doubts over his decision to get help from the Hunters.

"I'm very glad you're happy with it," X said to the doctor.

"Happy! Yes! You've outdone yourself!" the doctor said, clapping his hands.

X took in a long breath. "I do have a favor to ask you, though."

"Fire away, my boy. Anything."

"I need to borrow some of the equipment to run some tests."

"Do you? On what?"

"On-," he paused. "On myself."

The doctor paled, and he moved to place his hand on X's arm. "What's wrong? Do you feel alright? You're not pushing yourself too hard, are you?"

X shook his head. "No, no. It's not that serious, I don't think. My systems are reacting strangely, um-," He paused again. "I don't know why I feel embarrassed to say it, but it has to do with Zero. My systems don't run correctly whenever he is around."

"In what way?"

"Well, I start to feel warmer, a lot warmer. I also feel happy, yet I'm terrified as well. I want to see if my emotional programming was affected by my last encounter with Sigma."

"Hah!" Dr. Cain exclaimed, his face twisting up in amusement. He dropped the hand he had on X and shook his head.

"What?" X huffed.

"Oh my _goodness_ ," Dr. Cain said, overcome by a fit of chuckling.

"I don't see what's funny."

"Yes, I'm sorry. You can borrow the equipment, yes," Dr. Cain said, suppressing his laughter. "But I'll be very curious to know what you find out."

"Thank you," X said, knitting his brow.

"I won't be needing it in the coming weeks, anyway. I also wanted to tell you that I'll be taking some time away now that some order has come back to the world."

"You're leaving?"

"Just for two weeks. I think listening to the ocean will do my old soul some good. We humans need a change of scenery every once in a while."

X smiled. "I understand. You need more than just a bed to recharge."

"You've got that right," the doctor said.

The lab door swished open. X and the doctor looked over to see Zero step through.

"X, doctor," Zero greeted. "What do you think?"

"I was just telling X here. It's marvelous! You spoil me," the doctor answered.

"X, you-," Zero approached them, his brow furrowed in thought. He stopped and said, "What's the phrase? Pulled out all the stops?"

X blinked, flattered that Zero remembered the human saying he taught him so long ago. "Yeah, that's it." X said, smiling.

Dr. Cain glanced between them, then covered up another chuckle that escaped him. A devious smile crossed his lips, and he then said, "X wants to use the equipment to run some tests on himself."

X's face fell in horror, while Zero's lips turned up in amusement. "So that's it?" Zero asked.

"I'm just not feeling like myself!" X declared. "I want to be sure that Sigma isn't responsible."

Dr. Cain cleared his throat. "In that case, will you keep an eye on him, Zero? I'll be taking some time for myself for the next two weeks. The beach ought to be lovely."

"Of course," Zero said. X covered his face with his hand.

"Good. Thank you two again, really. I'm so glad to have you both here safe and sound. Now, I must go pack my things."

"Let us know if we can help you," Zero said.

"That's alright. You just stay out of trouble."

"Take care, doctor," X said, still hiding his face.

The doctor shook his head, chuckling as he left the lab.

"So that was your hurry? Do you feel okay now?" Zero asked, turning to X.

"I'm fine," X sighed, dropping his hand.

"You don't look fine," Zero said, leaning in to examine X's face.

"Stop!" X exclaimed, jumping back.

Zero turned severe, saying, "Take it easy. I'm just worried about you. You've been acting so strangely since we got back."

"What do you mean?"

"You've been staring off like an idiot, making impulsive decisions, and snapping like you did just now."

"I'm sorry," X said.

Zero sighed. "I just don't remember you being so tense. You've been through a lot, I know. Maybe it's being the Commander that's getting to you?" He lifted his hand, resting it at the crook of X's neck. He said, "Can't you just tell me what's wrong? We'll fix it, whatever it is."

X searched him, basking in the warmth of Zero's words and his reassuring voice. He stared again, entranced by Zero's handsome features. Electric pulses coursed through him, radiating from where Zero touched him.

Then, as a reflex, X batted him away. "I can't." He looked down, appalled at himself for his reaction, and unwilling to witness the hurt knew was etched on Zero's face. He said again, "I can't."

"Fine," Zero said coldly, crossing his arms.

"I have a report to deliver," X said, pivoting around to leave.

"I'll be gone when you get back. You won't have to worry about me getting in your way."

Zero's words pierced him, but X continued out the door without giving a response. He felt his eyes flood. He wanted to turn around, say how sorry he felt, but his legs kept walking and his lips stayed shut. He clenched his fists. At first, his reactions to Zero seemed harmless. Now, the mystery of his faulty system simply angered him, for his self-control seemed to be waning by the day.  He resolved to clear his schedule and begin testing his problem as soon as possible.


	2. Truths

A day passed, and Dr. Cain left the manor that morning for his vacation. After bidding him goodbye, X wasted little time getting started on his self-research, as he called it. As X slapped the last of the leads to his head, he tested the connections with a gentle tug. Satisfied, he took a seat sideways in a unused repair capsule, then tapped the start command on the diagnostics console.

Information tumbled down the screen, the cursor pausing between checks, then resuming. Pause. Resume. His vital statistic appeared on another screen, charting his pulse, body heat levels, and energy usage over time. X searched each line of data, to and fro, looking for any clues. He leaned back, checking over the graphs. All seemed normal so far. However, he knew that in the back of his mind, he was missing a key element to his research.

True to his word, Zero left not just the lab, but the manor completely. He sent a brief message stating his intention to select and train Hunters to serve in Special Unit 0. No indication of when he may return. X sighed, sweeping a hand across his face as the readouts continued to pour out onto the screen.

X supposed that as Commander, he could order Zero to return at once. A knot formed in X's stomach at the thought. He screwed up. Zero did nothing wrong, but treating him as if he had would make things between them worse. Nevermind that Zero could very well ignore him, regardless of it being an order.

He sighed again, turning his attention back to the information. He supposed he could simulate Zero presence with his imagination, and fool his systems into acting strangely. He closed his eyes as if in meditation, and thought of the images and voice of Zero that made him react in the past. He thought of the first time Zero kissed him in that very lab.

The console beeped. X glanced over, only to see that his pulse increased slightly, but nothing more. He closed his eyes again, resuming his 'simulation'. He needed more, something bigger. He dwelled on the kiss on the rocky cliffs of the North Pole, and how thrilled and scared he felt-- and how much he wanted to experience it again.

 _Beep._ X looked over, seeing his body temperature rise. Again, nothing outside the normal range, except for its accumulation in his cheeks and his...groin? He shook his head, telling himself nothing was unusual. At least, nothing that led him to suspect a foreign presence in his system. However, he seemed to be getting somewhere. He continued on with the memories of physical affection, recognizing the connection between them and his malfunctions.

He shifted in his seat. The heat monitor continued to rise. His groin did feel funny-- uncomfortable, even. He peered down at himself, curious about whatever stirring was registering on the computer. Tenatively, he picked off a lead from his head and pasted it dead center on his pelvic armor. He surprised himself when that light pressure caused his breath to hitch. Some involuntary desire cried out in the back of his mind.

No longer paying attention to the readouts, X explored the odd sensation. He returned his fingers to his pelvis, pressing into himself again where he stuck the lead. He quickly realized something was beneath his armor, and that the latter prevented him from full contact with it. He lifted his hips and rubbed himself into his hand, curious that the action felt...good, but still unsatisfying.

Beep. He ran his fingers all over his pelvic armor, searching for a way to release the armor. In truth, he had no idea if he could. He never before thought about whether he could remove his armor. It was not necessary before. But now, it felt tight. Too tight.

"What are you doing?"

"Augh!" X jumped from his seat, nearly tripping over himself. His hands flew to his sides and he locked his elbows before turning to face the door. "Zero?" he hissed.

_Beep beep beep beep beep bee-_

X tore off the leads on his head. "What are you doing here?"

Zero smiled. He said, "I think you missed one."

X's eyes darted to the last lead stuck to his groin. Mortified, he ripped it off.

"What's really going on?" Zero asked.

X leaned his head back and sighed. "I'm serious, Zero. I have no idea what's happening to me."

Zero approached him, looking over at the diagnostic readouts, paused by X's removal of the leads. "Says you're warm. And your pulse is high."

"I know."

Zero knitted his brow. "What else?" He reached out to lift X's chin and examine him.

"Stop," X said, jerking his chin away.

Zero huffed. "I'm not doing this again with you. Do you see anyone else here?" Zero glanced around for emphasis. "It's just you and me. Talk to me. Why do you keep pushing me away all of a sudden?"

X looked at him sharply, having failed to consider how his behavior appeared. He then said, "I'm sorry. You're right."

Zero crossed his arms, waiting.

X swallowed, then continued, "These reactions, these weird readings..."

"Yes?"

"I think you're the cause."

"What?"

"Whenever you're near, whenever I think about you, I get like this," X said, gesturing to the vitals screen. "I get warm. I get scared. But I can't stop staring at you. I'm trying to understand why." Zero stepped nearer. X swallowed again. He said, "Like now. I'm-, I'm not entirely in control."

Zero smiled down at him. He then leaned over, reaching toward the diagnostic console. With a dance of his fingers, he switched the monitor off.

"Hey," X remarked.

"You don't need to do all this," Zero said, straightening. "You could have asked the doctor. I did when I started having similar reactions to you."

"You-," X began. "You did?"

Zero nodded. "You want to know what he told me? That there are things that cannot be seen or analyzed like data. Some truths you have to feel. They can only be felt."

"Like what?"

"Oh, come on," Zero sighed, glancing to the side. He shifted on his feet. "You know."

"What?"

Zero closed the distance between them. Gently, he cupped the back of X's head and guided their lips together.

Like on the cliff, X froze. He did not need to see a readout to know that his pulse skyrocketed and his cheeks flushed once more as he registered the soft kiss.

Then, all too soon, Zero pulled back. He stroked the back of X's head and said, "Don't think. Listen to the truth. But if you don't want me, that's okay."

X stared at him for a pause. Zero sighed, but before he could step back, X reached up, grabbed Zero's helmet with both hands and pulled him back toward him. As he kissed him, something clicked. He noticed that suddenly, his wants and desires aligned with his thoughts. He wanted this closeness. He wanted to taste Zero, explore him. He wanted Zero.

As if answering him, Zero grabbed him by his hips and tugged, crushing his lips over X's. X emptied his mind and listened to his body, pushing back against Zero, dueling him, running his hands over the latter's chest, belly, and back. The odd sensation in X's groin sprung back to the fore of his mind as he explored Zero.

Zero turned them and pushed until X's back touched against a wall. Zero fell against him, groaning as he drank from his lips. X tried to pull back to speak, but Zero's fierce passion silenced his first and second attempts. He then pushed on Zero's chest, saying, "Wait. Something is-," X looked down at his pelvis.

Breathing hard, Zero looked down with him and said, "What?"

"It's tight."

Concerned, Zero gave him a quick kiss, then knelt down to examine the problem. X sucked in a breath as Zero's face neared his groin. He squirmed when Zero brought a finger up to run along the waist of the armor. Then, his other hand joined the search.

"Zero, hurry," X breathed. He shallowly thrust his hips. He did not understand why, but the dull touch from Zero through his armor tortured him.

"Think I got it," Zero said. His finger hooked into a small divot in X's pelvic armor on the side of his hips. With a quick twist, a latch released, and the armor sprung open.

X sighed, loud. Zero tugged on the piece, opening it further at its hinge on the other side of X's hips. X looked down to see his erection spill out, free from its confines. His eyes widened, having little idea of what it even was, much less what it signified. As Zero stared at his appendage, the heady relief he felt soon turned to embarrassment.

"Zero, don't-," X said, reaching to cover himself with his hand. He tensed when Zero pierced him with a sharp look, took him by the wrist and moved the hand away.

"Don't you dare _,_ " Zero breathed. "You're beautiful."

Zero's warm breath swept over X, causing him to shudder. As X looked down at Zero, with the latter meeting his eyes, he understood the meaning behind Zero's words about things that cannot be seen like data. X saw Zero's look of longing, and he felt the truth.

"Touch me. Please," X said.

Tentatively, Zero reached up, placing one hand on X's hips, with the other wrapping around the base of X's cock. X groaned at the contact.

"Now what?" Zero asked, kissing X's thigh. "Tell me what you want."

"Move," X said. "Your hand." He thrust again. Taking the cue, Zero brushed his hand up X's shaft. "Yeah. Then back. That feels, uh, nice."

Zero pumped his hand over X, fixated on X's reaction. X breathed out, swallowed and said, "Again." Zero pumped his cock again. Then again, without prompting. X moaned, tilting his head back. "So good," he said. As Zero continued stroking him, "I love you," tumbled out of his mouth.

Then, suddenly, he felt a warm sensation cover the head of his shaft that made him buck wildly. He snapped his head down to see Zero pull back, then try again to envelop him in his mouth.

"Uh, shit," X hissed, his hand flying to the back of Zero's head. "Zero, I-," he started, but failed to finish the thought as Zero took in more of his length. His head rolled back again, fully at the mercy of Zero's hot mouth. His legs shook as Zero bobbed his lips over and over him again.

Zero popped his penis out of his mouth and asked, "Good?"

"Don't stop," X said, sounding more like a demand than a request.

Zero smiled. "One sec," he said, reaching up behind his ears. With a faint click, his red helmet came loose. He pushed it off and tossed it on the ground next to him, leaving behind a messy mop of blond hair and the blue crystal on his forehead.

"I've always loved your hair," X said, touching his fingers to Zero's bangs. Then, his cheek.

"I want to see yours," Zero said.

X reached up to his helmet. Unlike his other armor, he knew how to remove his helmet when he felt too warm or otherwise uncomfortable. With a soft click, the helmet loosened. His scruffy, chocolate brown hair cascaded over his face as he lifted the piece off. He shook his head until the short locks settled into place.

He smiled down at Zero, whose eyes had grown foggy with desire. Zero descended on him again, greedily taking his length back into his mouth. The helmet rolled off of X's fingertips and clattered to the floor as Zero resumed his audible sucking. X grabbed a handful of Zero's hair, squeezing it through knuckles.

"Uh, X," Zero said, coming loose from X's cock. His voice sounded shaky, urgent. X watched as Zero's hands flew to his own pelvic armor, his fingers on a frantic search for a release. X knelt down. He leaned forward and pushed Zero into his backside. X kissed him, gently climbing into Zero's lap, his erection jutting against Zero's belly.

"Fuck," Zero breathed against X's lips. X seized Zero's roaming hands, pushing them to the sides. He then searched Zero's pelvis himself, intent on returning the favor. Calmly, he paid careful attention to the texture of the armor until his fingers found two small divots along the waist above Zero's buttocks.

X's hands stopped, and he pulled back to smile. He then moved in for slow, chaste kiss before turning his fingers up.

Zero's hand ran through X's soft hair and pulled him in hard. He devoured X as the latter gently pulled open the armor from the waist like a clam. Zero's shaft rose, then burst out from over the top as he shimmied the armor loose. Zero arched his back so that with one final pull, X tore it away and tossed it aside.

Their cocks rubbed against one another as he settled back down on the floor, with Zero propped on his elbows. X loved the friction against Zero's cock and belly. A musky scent reached his nose, earthy yet vaguely metallic. The smell spurred him, drove him wild as he ground himself against Zero. He slipped a hand down to give Zero's cock a firm tug.

Zero winced, and his breath hitched. "Gentle," he said.

"I'm sorry, sorry," X said. Embarrassed, he let him go in an awkward show of restraint.

"No. Just easy," Zero replied. He kissed him, taking X's hand and placing it back on his erection. Mindful, X stroked him, trying to mimic the way Zero touched him before. "Yeah," Zero said, rolling his head back. "Like that."

Zero thrilled X, but in a much different way. As much as he enjoyed Zero's attention before, he felt like he could stroke Zero's cock for hours, watching as his lover sighed and shifted under him with pleasure. He wanted to do this all the time. He wanted to share in each other like this for as long as he was still able to function. He briefly wondered about their design, about how thorough their human creators were in giving them such curious means to show and receive affection.

X glanced down, seeing a droplet of fluid seep out from the head of Zero's cock. He felt a peculiar urge, something he thought Zero must have felt earlier. X resolved to listen to himself, not to think. Thus he followed the urge, and pushed himself off of Zero's lap, leaned down, and grazed his tongue along the moistened tip.

Zero dropped from his elbows and onto his back, groaning loud. He mindlessly thrust his hips in the direction of X's mouth, who obliged him by wrapping his lips over the tip of his cock. He licked up the strange fluid, savoring its taste. He glanced up at Zero, who seemed to be enthralled, but a bout of nerves suddenly made him hesitant.

Zero noticed he stopped, and lifted his head up. "You okay?" he said, huskily.

"Um, what if you don't like it?" X replied.

Zero chuckled, dropping his head back down. "It's _you._ How could I not love it?" He emphasized with a shake of his hips that made his erection wag.

X felt a little embarrassed, but could not help but smile. It amazed him how easily Zero could break down and drive away his fears. Without further ado, he closed his mouth over Zero's cock and took him in deep.

"Remember," Zero breathed with a shudder. "Easy." His hand snaked its way into X's hair, helping to guide his pace. "That feels, uh, feels-..." His coherence fell apart, his speech reduced to a series of broken curses as X sucked and lathered him.

X tasted more fluid. More trickled onto his tongue as Zero's hand pushed him to increase his pace. The musky smell was inescapable now as he took in air through his nose. The combination of taste and smell sent pulses to his cock, making his own erection feel so swollen, almost painful. He wanted more, taking Zero in as deeply as he felt comfortable, and wrapping a hand around the base where his mouth could not reach.

"Your hand," Zero groaned out.

X paused and let go, worried he squeezed him to hard.

"No," Zero said. "Move that, too."

X returned the hand to the base of his cock, giving it a test stroke while keeping his lips on him.

"Yeah..." Zero breathed out. Encouraged, X continued stroking, doing his best to time it with the bob of his lips. He quickened his pace, spurred on by Zero's nonsensical yet delightful mewling.

Zero tightened the grip in his hair, shuddering. "X, I-," he began, his hips staring to buck. X held on, though his lips began to feel sore and tired. He wondered what the end result of their lovemaking might look like. He wondered if they might do this all day, quitting whenever they decided they had enough. He wondered what would happen to their erections, and hoped they might fade on their own before having to squeeze back into their armor.

He wondered no more when hot fluid, copious amounts of it, filled his mouth and throat.

He gagged, reacting by pulling his mouth off of Zero. Zero continued to buck, his face frozen in pain or joy, X could not tell. More spewed from his shaft, running down his length and splattering his belly.

X panted, wiping his lips with his arm. He had little idea what just happened, but he thought it was the most beautiful thing he ever witnessed. He leaned forward to lick up the mess off of Zero's belly while Zero heaved, catching his breath.

"X," Zero finally said. He placed a gentle hand on X's cheek, lifting his face. "Sorry. Would have warned you if I knew."

"It's okay," X said. He twitched, his swollen erection crying out to him.

As though he heard it, too, Zero tackled X onto his back, swallowing him in a ravenous kiss. Zero's golden bangs curtained them, tickling X's cheeks. With a knee, Zero nudged X's legs apart. After a final kiss, he began his descent, running a hand over X's chest and stomach. He settled back onto his haunches and dipped his head down, engulfing X's length.

" _Zero,_ " X groaned out, draping an arm across his eyes. They fogged with moisture, not just from how good he felt, but because Zero was right. He loved this. He loved his pleasure, because it was Zero who gave it to him.

And, like Zero, X bucked when he felt a pressure build in his groin. Zero gripped him with a hand, holding him down, as his tempo increased. He swirled his tongue around him as he rose with each suck. The sensation and the wet sound of it fed volume into X's unceasing moans.

"Zer-, yeah, I feel it," X said, removing his arm from his face. His eyes widened, knowing he was at a point of no return. He thrust into Zero's awaiting mouth, desperate for release.

It came. He came. The pressure raced up and out of his cock, momentarily blinding him with its force. But instead of pulling back, Zero kept his mouth firmly sealed onto him, swallowing with each burst of fluid. X lifted his head, captivated by the sight of Zero drinking him, save for the few rivulets rolling down his pulsing cock.

His cock fell from Zero's mouth as Zero lifted himself up, homing in on X's lips, still slackened from his daze. Zero kissed him roughly at first, then eased up, his fatigue growing evident. X touched his hands to Zero's chest, and the latter rolled onto his back, bringing X with him to rest his cheek on his breastplate. X sighed, pressing himself in close. Zero gave him a brief peck on the top of his head, settling his hand over X's waist.

They stayed silent, basking in afterglow for many long moments. X's eyes drooped, keeping himself awake by playing with one of many locks of blond hair fanned across Zero's chest.

Zero lightly scratched his waist with a finger. He said, "Do you think humans really show love that way?"

X thought for a moment. "It's too strange to be made up."

Zero snorted. "That's true."

"But now I understand it. Strange as it is, it's wonderful."

"I agree. It may not have been very scientific, but we learned something today."

X lifted his head. "Let's run these tests again sometime," he said, smiling broadly.

Zero grinned. "You're the Commander."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, and/or if you want more. They have two weeks here. LOL
> 
> Also considering the next sequel into X3, 4, and mostly X5. How soon? I don't know.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Zero helps X learn even more about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2016! I'm back serving fresh squeezed lemonade. Hope you enjoy.

X woke from maintenance, feeling a sharp stab in his side as he straightened from his awkward position on the lab floor. When his vision came fully online, he found his helmet and armor arranged neatly next to him.

"Zero?" X said, whipping his head around to scan the darkened lab. He saw no one. He stood up, picking up his articles and donning them while the rest of his systems cycled on. As he adjusted his helmet, he noticed light coming from the diagnostic screen. He thought Zero switched that off last night.

He stepped around to view the display. His diagnostic data was gone, replaced by a single message:

_SEE YOU LATER._

He smiled, but felt his pulse rise in his ears. The message hit him as a dose of reality. His relationship with Zero escalated to a level he never believed possible, but the intensity of his nervousness and anticipation still plagued him. If anything, it crowded out every other concern in his mind.

As X left the lab and began his duties for the day, he realized his newfound intimacy with Zero did nothing to reduce his system problems.

Rather, their evening together worsened them. His immense disbelief over what happened stayed with him, joining with his desire for more. Over and over again, his mind replayed every step, from the feel of Zero's lips on his, to the feel of those same lips around his cock, taking in the last of his ejection of fluid. His neck and temples felt hot as his temperature rose.

Next thing he knew, he typed out:

_In regards to the Maverick Hunters' budget amendment request, we need a lot of this expensive stuff. Need it. We have a lot already, yes, but we need more because, and furthermore..._

He reread the lines. For a split second, he wondered if his communications terminal malfunctioned. Knitting his brow, he quickly deleted the paragraph and started again. A few lines later, Zero's cum-laden belly intruded on his mind. He sighed, deleted more vague and unprofessional nonsense, then started again. A simple communication that usually took him a few minutes required at least fifteen, and he had several more to dispatch. He had a long morning ahead of him.

* * *

 

After painstaking review, X sent his last communication for the day. Glad to be done with his administrative work, he left Dr. Cain's manor promptly for an unannounced visit to the original Maverick Hunter headquarters. Without war draining the Maverick Hunters' time and resources, its overall restoration rapidly neared completion. Additional effort went into Abel City's recovery as well. As the need for refugee shelters dwindled, some of the headquarters' facilities resumed full operation. The thought of business as usual returning to headquarters delighted X as he inspected the polished hallways, classrooms, and brand new electronics.

More importantly, however, he wanted to assess the attitudes and morale of the Hunters in person. He still kept sharp memories of the way Sigma allowed officers and seniors to treat subordinates, and how it damaged the Maverick Hunters' effectiveness.  X therefore felt especially keen to prevent a similar culture from arising. As traveled to and fro along the headquarters' vast hallways, he attuned himself to the general hustle and bustle.

As an added benefit of his task, the numerous distractions cleared his mind of Zero. It relieved him that despite their relationship, he could remain present and functional for the men and women who relied on his leadership. He was in full control, and definitely did not allow Zero's tight, beautiful body and delicious kisses to compromise that.

"Do _what_ with the trainees?" a Hunter asked him, pulling him back to the present.

"Go ahead and let them get a feel for the new equipment. Did I not say that?" X said.

"You said 'let them feel up the new equipment', sir."

X flushed. "Sorry, I misspoke. Thank you. That will be all."

"Yes, Commander," the Hunter replied, not bothering to conceal a smirk.

X promptly removed himself.

Next, he visited the training grounds. For the time being, X kept the areas segregated by Class as before the two Maverick wars. Unlike before, he approved full combat training for C Class Hunters. Under his leadership, he permitted C Class Hunters to strive for promotion to B Class, whereas Sigma had previously banned them from doing so. As a result, the training grounds brimmed with activity as Hunters performed their drills, with other groups locked in spars with one another. As X passed, many stopped to salute him, but with a wave and a nod he insisted they continue. He still found it difficult to think of himself as the the S Class Hunter in charge, and not just another B Class Hunter.

Nonetheless, morale seemed excellent, with enthusiasm fueled still by their last victory over Sigma. Satisfied, X visited the Class A block as an obligatory stop. High walls still separated it from the B and C Class blocks as a matter of safety. But as he rounded the corner of the entrance, he froze. He then dove behind the corner, hoping he hid himself in time. A reflexive reaction, X realized a split second later how strange his behavior probably looked.

Yet inside, some distance away, three lines of Hunters stood spaced apart facing away from X. They were in the midst of performing a martial arts form led by a certain red-clad instructor with an unmistakable length of blond hair sprouting from the back of his helmet. X peered around the corner to watch, and to check whether Zero noticed him. It relieved him to see Zero fully concentrated on leading the exercise and not looking in his direction.

"Commander! Commander X!"

X whipped around, mortified to see a Hunter approach him, shouting his name and title to the heavens.

"Commander, uh-," The Hunter stopped, run through by X's glare.

"What is it?" X hissed.

"I, uh, just wanted to ask if the C Classes could use the hologram emitters today?" the Hunter asked, his voice squeaking.

X pinched his brow. " _Yes._ Fine. Use as many as you want. And control your voice next time."

"Y-yes, sir! Sorry, sir! Thank you, Commander!" the Hunter said, backing away.

As the Hunter ran off, X sighed, immediately regretting his tone and his anger. He regretted how easily his professionalism slipped when the thought of Zero watching him ran through his mind. He once believed he had a strong handle on his role as Commander, yet he never felt so unsure as he did that day. He needed a solution, but his sex-addled thoughts prevented him from even considering a solution. He felt cast out into a raging river, hanging onto the shore by a mere shred of rope.

X stole one more glance inside the Class A block. He watched Zero, the latter demonstrating proper form to his attentive troops. X realized he could walk in to get a closer look, and no one would bat an eye. He knew he _should_ have gone inside as a proper Class S Commander might, instead of cowering as if he were still Class B, wistfully pining for his superior's attention. Yet he stayed behind the wall.  As Zero ended the exercise, X peeled himself away, hurrying from the Class A block.   He convinced himself he was on a schedule, and could come back anytime.

 

* * *

 

Time escaped X, for he completed his inspections as day began to wane. Satisfied that no other issues with the reconstruction needed his input, he decided to go on one final, self-guided tour of the Commander's office before it got dark. He input his access code on the elevator console, and with a brief shudder the lift started.  It ascended the high tower for nearly a full minute before the doors reopened and a bell sounded his arrival.

However, as he stepped off of the elevator on the very top floor, he paused. Though the receptionist area and waiting lobby went through some slight remodeling, they still brought back chilling memories of Sigma's turn to Maverickism. Though that time felt like ages ago, a mild nausea crept up on him, and he considered getting back on the lift and going straight home to the manor. The floor belonged to him, but he did not feel at home like he did in Dr. Cain's lab.

Yet as he gazed up at the double doors to the office, his curiosity overcame his discomfort. He glanced over to the empty and silent reception terminal as he walked by. He did not yet formally announce his intention to move back to headquarters, so the lack of personnel did not surprise him. In fact, he appreciated the chance to view the head office undisturbed. After a long day, the solitude even comforted him.

The double doors shut behind him, and he took in his surroundings as he proceeded forward. He smiled as he noticed bookshelves lined some of the wall space between various monitors and command stations, something he requested offhand when plans for his office were drawn up. His feet fell on the soft carpeting, red, with a black stripe leading from the door to a raised platform. On the platform rested a desk of rich polished wood, with a long-backed leather chair accompanying it. The chair faced away and out toward a magnificent view of Abel City, framed by an entire wall of the clearest glass. X loved the view, and he loved the added brightness it gave the room even as dusk began to color the sky. The office seemed so much darker before, but now the daylight touched everything.

Then, he froze. His instincts rattled him as sensed another presence in the room. After a pause, he broke the unnerving silence. "Who's there?"

The chair spun around. In a flash, X armed his buster and pointed it at the figure seated there. He lowered it just as quickly when he recognized the intruder.

"Zero."

"Nice view," Zero said. He leaned forward, planting an elbow on the desk and propping up his chin. "I'm glad you can finally enjoy one here."

"I almost shot you."

Zero grinned. "I forgive you.  You're cute when you're frazzled."

X huffed, crossing his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think? Waiting on you."

"How did you know I'd be here?"

"I didn't," Zero said, leaning back in the chair. "Saw you sneaking around at my class, though. Since you couldn't be bothered to say 'hi', I hoped you show up here."

X winced inwardly at having been caught after all. He shifted on his feet. "This is inappropriate. You shouldn't be here, and I should revoke your access codes."

Zero's lips slowly curved upward. "Then why don't you throw me out and be done with it?"

X swallowed, but did not have an immediate reply. He recognized the expression on Zero's face from the night before. He felt flush as he watched Zero rise and come around the desk. X dropped his arms and turned to face him, yet did nothing to stop Zero as he leaned forward, pressing himself against X.

"I can't keep thinking about this all day," X finally said as Zero wedged himself between X's legs.

"Why not?" Zero said, his breath washing over X's cheeks as he tipped him back.

"I'm distracted," X said, his shoulders coming to rest on the hard wood. "I keep screwing up simple, ah, things."

"Because of me?" Zero said. He leaned down, tracing his lips over X's collar and up along his neck. "I love that." He suddenly seized a piece of flesh between his teeth and ground his hips into X, sweeping his hands across X's thighs and belly.

"Z-, Zero!" X tipped his head back to rest on the table, gasping at Zero's electrifying touch. It overwhelmed his ability to process anything else. It had been less than a day, but Zero attacked him as if months had passed by since they touched one another. X felt Zero brush, squeeze, and stroke down his chest, hips, thighs, ass, then back up again, all the while assaulting his neck and chin with bites and kisses.

Zero broke from him to growl, "I thought about this all day, too. Thought about you. I couldn't stop." He lavished X with kisses across his brow. "It was hell to stay focused," he said, stopping to rest his forehead against X's.

"Letters. Reports. Orders. I scared the hell out of a C Class," X rasped out, meeting his eyes.

Zero snorted with amusement as he dropped down to cover X's mouth with his. As their kiss deepened, X mimicked Zero's roaming hands, tracing over Zero's head, neck, and broad shoulders. He marveled at Zero's firm, yet gracile form. The broad shoulders and breastplate of Zero's armor aside, X sensed his strength and power beneath his fingertips, spurring on his arousal.

Then, Zero stopped his hands. He stopped completely, burying his face into the crook of X's neck and shoulder. He warmed X's neck as he sighed out, "Please, X."

X lifted his head to take in the sight of Zero resting across him, obscured by Zero's helmet and length of blond hair blanketing them both. He appreciated, even admired, Zero's sudden restraint as he awaited X's decision. He smiled. He planted a kiss on the top of Zero's head and said, "Alright, Hunter. Carry on."

"Thank you, Commander," Zero said, rising as if returning back to life. He lifted himself up capture X's lips, and X felt a thrill when Zero put his arms under X's thighs, arranging them so X's knees came rest over his shoulders. Zero fumbled with the lock on X's pelvic armor. When the click sounded, Zero lifted him and tore the offending piece away in one quick motion. With no further ceremony, Zero reached down, watching X's face as he ran his fingertips over X's hardening cock.

X moaned into Zero's mouth, bucking upwards to seek more of Zero's touch. Zero leaned forward, pressing X further into the table. Zero reached behind him to unlatch his armor and cast it aside. As Zero's erection bobbed loose from its confines, X bucked sharply, reflexively, as his body screamed out for something, something more. X listened, but did not understand, as if he were missing the words in his vocabulary.

Zero pulled back to say, "What would you like?" He wrapped his hand around the base of X's cock and pumped it in a slow rhythm.

X sighed, relishing the touch. "Kiss me there," he said. "Like before."

"Kiss you where?" Zero asked, nipping his throat.

X knitted his brow at the question and said, "Down there."

Zero slid back to kiss his chest. "Here?"

X quirked a brow, saying, "Not exactly. Lower."

"Here?" Zero said, peppering X's belly with kisses.

"No! Damn it," X said, frustrated. He caught on to Zero's playfulness, however, when he lifted his head to see Zero's wry smile. "My um, my..." X shook his head, frustrated further that he did not know the right term. He then reached down, took his erection in hand and said, "This."

"Oh, this," Zero said, grinning. Zero's mouth glistened, and he knelt down to do as requested. X shut his eyes, anticipating the warm wetness soon to follow.

Instead, he felt a gentle series of pressure nowhere near as satisfying. X lifted his head, seeing Zero kiss along his member. "What are you doing?" X hissed.

"You told me to kiss you," Zero said.

"I said like before."

"Like how? Command me."

X grunted, growing annoyed with Zero's game, and moreso when Zero seemed terribly amused with himself. X said, "Use your tongue."

"How?"

X growled, thrusting his hips in frustration. "Just lick me!"

"Like this?" Zero asked. He leaned down, running his tongue from the base of X's cock and swirling it around the tip.

"Yeah. More," X said, settling back.

Zero gave him one more long, lazy lick before saying, "What else?"

X's nostrils flared, and he chewed his lip. If Zero wanted to play like this, he would oblige him. He lifted his head again, pierced him with a look and said, "Put all of it in your mouth and suck me. That's a direct order from your Commander."

Zero tensed at X's voice, but his eyelids hung low with desire. He involuntarily twitched at his hips as he descended on X's cock. Zero did as commanded, taking X as far back into his throat as he could. He applied a gentle suction as he came back up, then dove again. As Zero fell into a steady rhythm, X rolled his head back until his gaze fell past the wide windows and to the twinkling lights of Abel City beyond. His fingers flew up to remove his helmet, letting it roll off of the desk once it came loose. As the sound of Zero's attentive sucking reached his ears, X tried not to think about their flagrant misuse of Maverick Hunter facilities.

Suddenly, Zero slowed, then came off him entirely. X whimpered and sat up. "Did I say you coul-," he began, but stopped when he noticed Zero's concerned expression. He fixated on something under the base of his cock. "What?" X asked.

"You're wet," Zero said.

"What?" X asked again, straining to see.

Zero lifted a finger and brushed him between his legs. A bolt of pleasure shot through X, forcing out another strained whimper from him. Grinning, Zero brushed him there again.

"Zero!" X gasped, reaching out to him.

"Amazing," Zero said. He peered down, bringing his face in close between X's legs.

"What is it?"

Zero examined him for a moment before saying, "I think you have, um, _more_ here.  There's a button, I think, and a slit," He brought a finger up again to touch X.

"No," X blurted.

Zero dropped his hand. He said, "Does it not feel good?"

"No, I just-," X began. He shook his head. "Embarrassed."

"Why?"

X paused. "I don't know."

Zero brought up his finger again to run along the inside of X's thigh. "You're perfect, X. You can show me anything. Everything. Especially embarrassing things."

X shivered, struck by Zero's earnestness.  "Really?"

"Really."

As X looked up at the ceiling, he weighed his feelings of wonder and doubt. He feared the unknown of his unexplored anatomy, yet that very same anatomy ached for more, kicking him towards adventure.

"Maybe we can run-," X's breath hitched, pausing to swallow. "A few of those tests?"

Utter delight infused Zero's voice when he replied, "I can think of one already."   X heard a clicking sound, and he looked up to watch Zero remove his helmet and toss it aside. He then leaned in close between X's groin, so X could feel his breath tickle him and his raging hard cock. "But if you want me to stop, and I'll stop."

"Just get on with it," X said, leaning his head back again and shallowly thrusting his hips. He heard Zero chuckle again before he felt a sensation that destroyed all rational thought. A throaty groan erupted from him when he felt Zero curl his tongue against the _more_ he had between his legs. Zero pressed himself closer, inserting his tongue further and curling it upward. His tongue flicked something, and X had to restrain himself from crushing Zero between his thighs.

"Oh, that," X groaned out. "Again."

Zero repeated the action. Then again as X moaned and quivered. Zero continued, tonguing him liberally at that mysterious spot. X reached down and gripped his aching cock, rolling his head side to side. He began to pant when Zero increased the pace, strumming him down there until it threatened to bring their time together to a disappointingly quick end.

"Zero," X said, gulping. "Slow down."

"Want another test?"

"Huh?" X said, hazy.

X felt Zero press against him, bolting him upright. Zero slowly inserted a fingertip inside him. "Okay?" Zero asked.

X considered it, then nodded. Zero continued pushing his finger inside up to his last knuckle. X flinched, feeling the sensation as strange at first, but as Zero went deeper, X found himself pushing against the lone digit. He listened to the wave of pleasure that followed, now vaguely understanding what his body demanded of him before.

" _Shit._ It's so hot and wet," Zero declared, his voice husky.

"More," X said.

Zero retracted his finger to join with another in penetrating X. X pushed against them, humping them in a mindless, wordless attempt to demonstrate what he wanted. Zero grunted, and acknowledged the message by pulling back and reburying his fingers into X. Then again. Zero's knuckles brushed past the sensitive bundle at X's entrance, sending shocks racing through him and forcing out gasps of pleasure.

Still, it was not enough. "I need more," X said.

Suddenly, Zero pulled his fingers out of him. About to protest, the words stopped in X's throat when Zero appeared over him, coming to stand between his thighs. His breath hitched when Zero brushed his cock over X's entrance. X looked down, then up to Zero's eyes when he realized what Zero intended. His breath quickened, and his lips fell open.

"One last test?" Zero said, his voice shaky. "I'll be careful."

"Zero," X whispered.  

" _Please._ " Zero rubbed his cock against him, insistent.

X looked down again at Zero's gorgeous cock, admitting to himself that it was exactly what his body wanted, what his entire being wanted.  He wanted to feel Zero inside him. The anticipation wrenched at him, but he smiled up at Zero deviously. He managed to say, "Please, _what?_ "

Zero shivered, pressing himself harder, coating the underside of his shaft with X's wetness. "Please, _Commander._ "

Losing his sanity fast, X nodded and sighed, letting go of his cock and spreading himself wide. Zero leaned over to take him into a deep kiss while he arranged the head of his cock against X's entrance. X threw his arms around Zero, thinking he might go over the edge when Zero wasted no time pushing forward until he plunged his entire length inside X.

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Zero growled, burying his face in the crook of X's neck and shoulder. X pressed his lips to Zero's ear, panting and groaning as he wrapped his legs around Zero's hips, pulling him deeper. Zero then rose to press his lips hard against X's, reaching up to cup X's face, and tracing a thumb along his cheek. He parted from X to ask, "You okay?"

"Good. Beyond good," X said, gazing into him. He understated it, but found himself at a loss to express the true extent of his exhilaration. His heartbeat filled his ears, and it reminded him of the bond they shared through their joined memories, and the elation he felt at the uninhibited connection they shared then. Now, that connection seemed trivial and commonplace. Here, now, he took Zero fully into himself, not just as data, but as a complete being.  They were unified in a way that a mere data transfer could never replicate nor imitate. Overwhelmed, tears filled his eyes.

"Am I hurting you?" Zero asked.

"No," X said, reaching up to cover Zero's hand on his cheek. "But you better keep going before I'm hurting you."

Zero grinned, laughing. He straightened, cupping his hands under each of X's legs. "I love you," he said, retracting himself slowly, then pulling on X's thighs to thrust himself back in fast and deep.

"I, ah, love you," X said, grunting as Zero thrust again. Zero's fierce gaze and heavy strokes made X feel as though he were not just loved, but _claimed_.  Painfully aroused by the thought, X reached down, rubbing himself in time with Zero's pace. Zero's breathing hitched, and he shuddered with his next thrust, picking up his tempo until slapping noises filled the otherwise quiet space.

"I'm not-," Zero swallowed, his breath short. "Not gonna last. You feel so incredible."

X jerked himself, panting heavily.  "I'm, ah, about to.  Zero, you-," He groaned before saying, "Finish inside me."

"X!"

Zero dove forward, angling X's hips so he could pound himself into X, deeply, savagely, knocking X against the wood of the desk. The new angle, combined with Zero's unrelenting thrusts brought X swiftly to climax. He rippled over Zero's cock, and his breath caught.  Scrunching his brow, he jerked his own cock until fluid began to shoot and pour over his chest and belly.  Zero continued on, driving himself into X until he lurched forward.  His thrusts grew shallow and erratic, and a sudden warmth flowed into X's core.

With a final thrust, Zero collapsed on top of him, joining their lips in a sloppy kiss. Many long seconds passed, both of them sighing blissfully in each other's warmth.  Eventually, as they softened, Zero moved to slide himself out.

X felt fluid dribble out of him, prompting him to lift himself up from the desk to stand. He looked down, grimacing at the dark stains now marring the brand new desk and carpet.

Zero said, "They'll come out."

"What if they don't?"

Zero shrugged. "Say it was the best time of your life?"

X smiled, leaning up to peck him on the lips. "Let's just not add any more."

"Then let's go home," Zero said, moving to fetch the armor strewn about the room.

"Home?" X repeated.

"We can clean up the lab much more easily." Zero then stopped, knitting his brow. "You can't tell me we're finished for the day," he said, stooping to gather up X's armor.

X blinked at him. When Zero returned to him, he took his armor saying, "Well, um, I suppose..."

Zero snaked a hand behind his back and pulled him in for a fierce kiss. To X's disbelief, he felt a spark ignite his need once more. When Zero pulled back he said, "I want to do that again, and I'm not waiting until this time tomorrow."

X replied, "Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of Zero fucking X's brains out in his new office was just too good to pass up. 
> 
> So, um, this is becoming less of an epilogue and more of a weird bridge between 'Post' and the next bit I'm planning around X3. However, I plan to post X3 stuff as a separate fic when the time comes. 
> 
> Thanks again for the comments and kudos!


	4. Fundamentals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the unusual shortness of this chapter but-- I really wanted to get it out there before I continue with the next bit.  
> Much thanks to everyone who has left feedback so far! This fic HAS turned out a bit clumsier than I imagined...maybe it's just not my forte. Oh well, I'll wind this party down soon.

X conducted research with Zero every night for six nights. Researched novel methods, surfaces and tools. Multiple times. Researched to the point of collapse, only to revisit their findings in the morning. In these terms, X found it simpler to explain his recent spate of unavailability, both to himself and to Maverick Hunter personnel.

Simpler, but not easier. Attacks of conscience plagued him, needled by odd looks from Hunters who rarely ever heard him say, "Too busy." Requests for his input on training schedules, supply allocation, and discipline grew sharper and more insistent the longer he put them off in order to enjoy a few more minutes of supplemental testing.

X might have achieved a greater balance with his day job if his lab partner were not so...hungry for conclusions. While X preferred more restrained analysis, Zero's enthusiasm matched a scientist on the cusp of a breakthrough. Zero gained the upper hand when his deep cravings for progress spread to X like a virulent contagion, sometimes before they even changed clothes.

Removed them, that is. It crossed X's mind to try the honest approach instead. Yet even if he wanted to explain their relationship to the Hunters and to the world in more accurate terms, he scarcely knew how.

It was a glaring fault that he could no longer tolerate. As his fingers ran along the spines of the multitude of tomes Dr. Cain stored in his library, he huffed with frustration as most of them dealt with robotics or botany. He knelt down, scanning the last row of books. His eyes sparkled when his finger landed on a particularly thick volume wedged near the corner. The spine read: _FUNDAMENTALS OF HUMAN BIOLOGY AND ANATOMY._

* * *

 

"Copulation," X said.

"Hm?" Zero replied, kissing him along his jaw. He thrust upward, slow, burying himself completely into X. Tonight, they started off with X straddling Zero in a repair capsule. They discovered a mutual preference it for it due to the angle it offered.

X grunted at the rough penetration, clutching at Zero's bare shoulders. During their course of study, they found that their cumbersome chest and shoulder pieces could be stripped off as well. "What we're doing. Have done."

"Oh." Zero thrust again.

"It's ah, a behavior of sexually reproducing organisms."

Zero paused. "What?"

"Ah, but for social creatures like humans, it can reinforce, ah, pair-bonding via hormones. Mating."

"I see," Zero said, resuming his thrusts. "And you're aroused by telling me this?"

"Don't you, ah, want to know?"

"You're analyzing us again."

This time, X stopped him with a light push on his shoulders. "I'm educating us."

Zero smiled. "Go on, then."

"I won't if it bores you."

"You're definitely not boring me."

X grunted as he rose and fell again on Zero's cock. He then said, "The term is penis. What we have."

Thrust. "What you're enjoying now?"

X continued, "It's male genitalia. Inserts into the, ah, female. Vagina."

"Vagina," Zero repeated, thrusting. "Parts I don't have."

"Most humans, ah, 'ave one or the other."

Zero paused again. "Why do you have both, then?"

X shrugged. "Um," he began. He glanced down at his erection, then past it.

"Don't do that. No embarrassment," Zero said, lifting his chin.

"Why, though?" X repeated.

Zero ran his hands up X's belly and over his bare shoulders. He said, "So you can have an idea of both forms of humanity, I guess."

X opened his mouth, but hesitated. While an off-the-cuff observation, Zero's words baffled him, though not due to any absurdity. Rather, he felt struck by the plausibility. "What about you?" X then said. He regretted the question when Zero took on his own glum expression. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Not your fault," Zero said. He bucked his hips, the suddenness eliciting a sharp whimper from X.

"Your creator must have wanted you to experience it, too," X said, tightening his grip on Zero's shoulders.

"Not like you. And you can't experience this," Zero said, picking up their pace.

X leaned his forehead against Zero's, eyes lidded. "Wouldn't experience anything at all if not for you."

"Wish-, could give you more," Zero rasped. He wedged a hand between them to stroke X's straining cock.

X gasped, leaning back to grant him access. He relished the dual sensations as he bounced on Zero's cock. He felt Zero's other hand squeeze his ass, pressing him down with each thrust. X tilted his head back, his vision clouded. It took all of his focus wet his lips and reply, "Don't want more."

"Not, uh, yet," Zero said with ragged breath. "Until then, uh, want to 'mate' you for as long as I can."

"Zero," X breathed. X felt his cock twitch. He rolled his head to the side, saying, "I'm close."

Zero's responses devolved into grunting as he pounded himself into X. Through half-lidded eyes, X glanced at him, seeing Zero watching him come to climax as if studying him, memorizing him. X's mouth fell open and his eyes snapped shut as the first spurts from his cock coated Zero's chest, the last glazing the back of Zero's hand. Zero released his cock to grab hold of X's hips. As X regained his senses, Zero continued to buck into him until he pulled him down, filling him with a familiar warmth.

X fell on him, kissing him roughly. Neither made a move to separate, even as X parted from his lips to nestle himself in the crook of Zero's neck and shoulder. "Ejaculation," X said.

"What's that?" Zero mumbled, closing his eyes.

"We ejaculated."

"Oh. More terms."

"The stuff on your belly is called semen."

"That's nice," Zero replied, running his fingers over X's back.

"Zero?"

"What?"

"Are you really afraid I'll leave?"

A pause. "No."

"But-,"

X felt a nudge from Zero. He moved, and Zero shifted to pull himself out of X. "Why don't you tell me more about mating stuff," Zero said, pulling X back in close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random theory: X's buster is charged by his infinite dorkiness.


	5. The Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, and update! Insomnia + longish chapter = slower update. It's not a sexy chapter, but it is intended to be the FINAL ONE for this series-- at least until I decide to go back and add more examples of their 'research'. But as an interlude, it's served its purpose for now, and I will start a separate fic for the continuation (hope you all are still down for that).

Once again, X found himself alone after waking in the lab. He winced as he stood, detecting a soreness in his legs. He winced again when he stepped forward. And his vagina, he thought.

He looked over to his armor, arranged once again for his collection on an examination table. He recalled Zero saying he had early morning practice. A wave of relief came over him, prompting a stab of conscience.

He sighed. The excitement dwindled each day, as if it were evaporating off of him with every maintenance cycle. His studies of human anatomy and physiology stemmed the loss, but did not reverse it. The solution he sought in textbooks became an exercise in denial, an avoidance measure to hold off the acknowledgement of an inevitable fact: he was glad for a reprieve.

A pang of remorse joined the sharp jabs emanating from his legs and core as he donned his gear. He felt guilty for having these thoughts with Zero unaware. He tried to imagine how Zero might take it, and his face fell.

X traveled through the silent manor toward his makeshift office in the study. He crossed through the living room, where dust in the air twinkled amid streaks of morning sunlight. He paused, glancing up at the vaulted ceiling and the light slicing through its half-moon of crystal panes installed near its apex. He closed his eyes, absorbing the serenity of the quiet, lonely space before proceeding.

He sat down in a chair in the study. He glanced at the comm panel, its indicator a solid green from stored messages received already that morning. However, as X moved to begin reviewing them, the light on the comm panel flashed green. A low beeping sounded, then again. X hesitated, then answered the incoming call.

"Commander," a Hunter greeted as the screen flashed to life.

"Yes, what is it?"

"We were expecting you this morning."

X knitted his brow. Then, he blanched. "Oh no!"

"Should we reschedule?"

"No, no. Is the meeting still in progress? I can call in."

The Hunter shifted on his feet, then said, "I'm afraid several of us have already left, sir."

X put a hand to his head, then rubbed his eyes. "I am so sorry. I forgot. Yes, we should reschedule."

"It's okay, sir. It happens to everyone," the Hunter quipped.

X shook his head. "It shouldn't happen to me. But thank you. I will contact you later today."

"Sir!"

The transmission switched off. X fell back in his chair, still reeling from his lapse in memory. He might have gotten away with skipping meetings as a B Class, but as an S Class Commander, it was an inexcusable error. With his lax and inattentive behavior lately, a mistake like this only added to his guilt.

He stared at the green light on the console. He sighed. His finger hovered over the keys, but he remained statuesque as he prepared himself. Then, he descended.

First message:

_THIS IS A COURTESY REMINDER THAT YOU HAVE CONFERENCE ROOM C RESERVED TODAY AT 0730..._

X deleted it.

Second message:

_FROM: GLADE, SECOND ENGINEER, B CLASS:_

_THIRD ATTEMPT. RIDE ARMOR USAGE REPORT REQUIRES YOUR REVIEW AND SIGNATURE ASAP. PLEASE REPLY._

Third attempt, X thought. When had he received the others?

Third message:

_SEE BELOW PREVIOUS MONTH'S PROMOTIONS REQUIRING YOUR APPROVAL. PLEASE RESPOND!_

X glanced at the date. Three days ago? How did he forget?

Fourth message. A video message. The video blared:

_COME TO BEAUTIFUL DOPPLE TOWN! WITH SCENIC VISTAS, LUXURY LIVING, AND ENDLESS SUNSHINE, DOPPLE TOWN IS AS CLOSE TO UTOPIA AS Y-_

With a huff of disgust, X deleted the message. "How do these keep getting through?" he said.

Three additional messages assaulted him with insistent reminders for his prompt action. Collectively, they all reminded him of his struggle to balance his time and attention.

He got up from his seat and returned to the living quarters. He inhaled, gathering up a fresh dose of the calm morning. As he exhaled, he made his decision.

* * *

 

That morning, X holed himself up in the study in an attempt to catch up with his work, tackling the reports pending his approval as a first step. Having transferred the reports to a datapad, he paced while pouring over blocks over blocks of information, noting anything that required his follow-up. As simple and routine as his work seemed, the amount of information demanded some attention to detail.

But in truth, he gave no attention to it at all. While his eyes scanned the words and numbers, at some point he stopped comprehending them. They became a jumble as his eyes glazed over, and he concentrated instead on rehearsing a script in his head. After catching himself, he shook his head, sighed, and started again from the top, only to repeat the same a few moments later.

The reports also did little to stem his increasing anxiety as the morning dragged on. When his pulse would race, he focused on the dry, unemotional facts scrolling across the datapad, and while they soothed him somewhat, it did not prevent him from glancing over to the comm panel every few minutes.

"Come on," he whispered at one point.

He felt firm in his decision to confront Zero over an hour ago, but his confidence crumbled every minute that passed since his dispatch. The longer he waited, the more his impatience tempted him to drop his work and find him at headquarters. He resisted that idea, though he could not figure out why.

Then, just as he rounded out another sweep across the study, the console chirped.

X paused his pacing, looking up and over to the flashing green light of comm panel. He froze, hesitant again. He thought about ignoring it. A ridiculous thought, seeing as he just spent so much time waiting around for a response.

The light continued to flash, giving him approximately a minute to answer. He dropped the datapad on a desk and approached, running through the script in his head once more. He reached out, but then snatched his hand back. He felt his stomach turn. No, he needed more time to prepare. Yet he knew Zero, and that he would confront him about it in person that evening. A jolt of fear at that idea compelled his fingers to tap the console.

"Good morning, Commander!" a senior Hunter greeted him.

X let out a sharp breath. He wiped his face, trying to obscure his surprise. He then said, "Oh, Mac. Good morning. What can I do for you?"

"I thought you should know that we have some new applicants arrive this morning. From Dopple Town."

"Dopple Town? Why do I keep hearing about Dopple Town?"

Mac frowned. "You don't know? I thought someone would have updated you."

X furrowed his brow. He loathed to think that this Dopple Town was yet another subject lost on him due to his recent negligence. He said, "Give me the jist."

"Word is the place is so safe because Dr. Doppler invented some Neuro Computer that can cure Reploids of Maverickism, and make them immune."

X blinked. "Immune?"

"Yeah. That's why I thought you might want to meet them."

"Perhaps I will, but later. I have some work to finish up, and I'm expecting another call today."

"Understood."

"Thanks a lot, Mac. You've been a lot of help since you volunteered for the security team."

"Just doing my duty, sir!"

The communication cut out, leaving X hunched over the console and immersed in thought. He struggled to imagine how complex a computer would have to be if it were capable of suppressing or eliminating Maverick tendencies.

Attempts to program a cure for Maverickism began even before the Anti-Maverick Police Forces cropped up all over the world. Every single attempt turned out to be either a colossal failure, or they were hoaxes created to bait in grant funding. Eventually, as public interest in this kind of solution to Mavericks dried up, the Anti-Maverick Police rushed in to take its place.

That a cure now gained a resurgence of acceptance triggered X's suspicions. Had this Dr. Doppler truly succeeded where hundreds of others failed? It then struck X that he may be one of the few Reploids alive who could remember the worldwide scramble for the Maverick cure.

As he continued to dwell on the issue, the green light on the console flashed again. Without a second thought, X answered it.

"This is Zero."

Startled, X bolted upright. "Oh, Zero!"

"Sorry I couldn't get away earlier. You needed to speak with me. What's up?"

X's throat constricted, blocking the words.

"X?"

"I-," X choked out.

"Are you okay? Do you need me to come over?"

" _No!_ " X blurted.

Taken aback, Zero returned a puzzled look.

"I'm sorry," X added. He the stared at him, forgetting altogether what he rehearsed earlier.

Zero grew stern as the silence expanded. He said, "Look, you asked for me to contact you ASAP. As much as I like to see you, I hope you weren't meaning to waste my time."

X shook his head. "No, I, um-," His mouth turned to sandpaper.

Zero huffed. "Spit it out, X."

X shut his eyes tightly. "I can't meet you tonight!" he said in a rush. He cracked an eyelid open, awaiting Zero's reaction.

Zero waited for a pause and said, "Is that it?"

"What?" X said, blinking.

"Is that all you needed to tell me?" Zero asked.

X studied him, considering that maybe he misjudged how the conversation would go. "Well, there is another thing," he said, standing straighter.

"Shoot."

"I wanted you to be the first to know I've decided to move back to headquarters permanently once Dr. Cain returns."

Zero blinked. "Really?"

"I think it's time now that headquarters is near completion. The Maverick Hunters is almost back to its former glory, maybe even better than before. It will be a lot easier for me to be nearby in order to manage everything."

"I see."

X continued, "The Hunters also need the confidence that their Commander is close by in case there is a Maverick attack. I want to keep a closer eye on this weird Dopple Town I've heard about."

Zero let out a sigh of relief and said, "Glad I'm not the only one who gets the creeps when they hear about that place. And it's _all_ I hear about around here nowadays."

"I'm glad you think it's a good idea."

"But what about...um, the lab?" Zero said.

"Dr. Cain will be back. We won't need to use it much anyway."

"That's true. We'll be closer at headquarters, anyway," Zero said, grinning.

X glanced downward. "That's the other thing, Zero."

The grin vanished as Zero's face fell. "What?"

X inhaled deeply. "I, um-," he started.

"Look at me."

X met with Zero's piercing stare. In a flash of panic, X said, "It's not just tonight. I can't meet with you for a little while."

"Why not? We don't need the lab for privacy. You can just come on by my quarters."

"It's not an issue of privacy. Nor convenience."

"What do you mean, exactly?"

X chewed his lip, then said, "We need to stop.  Just for a little while."

Zero did not immediately reply, and silence rushed in. They stared at one another in an awkward stand-off.

X said, "Not forever.  Just until I can get a better handle on my responsibilities."

"I don't believe you."

"What?"

"You never mentioned you were having problems on the job. And now you have the nerve to do this over a call?"

"Zero, I didn't intend-,"

"Stop. I have work to get back to, but I'm coming over as soon as I'm off duty."

"Wait!"

The call cut out, and the screen returned to a dead black. X stared at it, mouth agape, his mind stalled by what just occurred. He then stepped back until his thighs collided with the rim of the desk. The flash of anger Zero projected through the screen made him shudder, and he gripped the edge of the desk tightly.  As his heart plunged into his stomach, he hoped that after tonight, he may never have to meet that anger again.

* * *

  
  
If the morning seemed to last forever, his afternoon seemed far longer. He avoided windows, especially as dusk began to set in on the cloudy sky. Though he pretended to be occupied still with work, his true occupation consisted of designing the perfect sentence that might relieve Zero's anger.

In his retreat from sunlight, he secluded himself in the lab. It amazed him what a difference such a short time made, for the excitement he had in waiting for Zero before was now utterly replaced by dread. He sat in the repair capsule, X mindlessly fingered its rivets and nooks of the capsule's shell as he repeated his lines to himself.

Then, a sharp knock, followed by the swish of the door opening.

X leaped to his feet. "Zero."

"X," Zero said, still standing in the doorway.

X paused, willing himself to speak, yet his carefully crafted speech was nowhere to be found in his memory banks. He forgot every word as Zero stepped through the threshold, pinning him with a severe expression.

"I want to talk about this. In person, if that's okay with you," Zero then said.

When Zero stopped before him, looking down on X and his slightly shorter self, he managed to reply, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Well, you _did_."

"I didn't know how else to tell you."

"By using your mouth. Talking. Not blindsiding me with a decree."

X clenched. Something about Zero's tone stoked a latent irritation. "You wouldn't have taken me seriously."

"How do you know?"

"Because you don't care what I say or think when you've got your penis inside me! And now you're upset with me because I'm asking you to back off even a little bit!"

"Why wouldn't I be angry? I thought this was meaningful to you, something you enjoyed. But today I heard that you're sick of it already, that you can't do your job. Why is that suddenly _my_ problem?"

X huffed, crossing his arms. He inhaled sharply before saying, "Because we're Hunters.  It's _both_ our problems.  We both have a responsibility to safeguard humans and Reploids against Mavericks. We can't be vigilant if we're here, pretending like the outside world doesn't depend on us. I can't allow myself to be distracted like this anymore."

Zero relaxed, studying him for a pause. He replied, "So that's it? I don't get to negotiate? I'm not important enough to warrant that?"

"Of course you're important. Why are you acting as if I'm discharging you?"

"Don't fucking condescend."

X leaned back, now alarmed by Zero's tone.

Zero continued, "I am _not_ being unreasonable. You deceived me into thinking we really were mates. I guess that's only true when it's convenient for you."

"Please.  It's a break, Zero."

Zero rolled his eyes, grunting. "You don't give a damn how this makes me feel, do you?"

X's expression matched Zero's as it, too, turned severe. "Don't do that.  And that is _not_ true."

Zero took X by his elbows. X's eyes grew wide as he felt Zero grip them tightly. He said, "Then why can't we figure out a way to have fun _and_ perform our duties?"

X pondered his question as he searched Zero's eyes. "I don't know," he said, chewing his lip. "I still think I need some space to catch up with my work, and figure out how to fit all of this in."

Zero pulled his brow back, and pressed his lips together. "And just for how long?"

"I don't know."

Zero shook his head. "I can't accept that. I can't."

"I don't know what else to say. _Ow!_ "

Zero squeezed him at his elbows, pinching him harder. He leaned down, touching his lips to X's. A second later, he pulled X against him and deepened the kiss.

Stunned, X turned his head, pulling away. "No."

Zero then grabbed him by the arms and crushed him to his lips. X froze, revolted as Zero's hands made their way down his groin. He then recoiled, twisting to tear himself away. "Stop!"

When Zero tried again, X slammed both palms on Zero's chest. He cried out, shoving him away with a forceful push. His strength flung Zero off of him, causing Zero to stumble backward with his last steps. Instinctively, X took on a defensive stance, clenching one fist, retracting the other into his buster arm.

Zero lifted his head, slowly, stopping when he fixed a hateful expression upon X. "X, please!" he hissed.

X quivered. He felt Zero's rage darken the air. But he stood his ground, saying, "You need to leave."

"Are you going to attack me? You wouldn't dare," Zero, too, readied his buster. Pure rage marred his features, a look X believed he only reserved for Mavericks. But now it targeted him, and a cold blast of fear made X shiver.

X averted his eyes and said, "No, Zero. I don't want to fight you. But that doesn't mean I won't defend myself, even if it is you."

"You said you loved me."

X winced at his words. As he continued to face down Zero, a pang of despair wracked him. He felt it again, the pain wringing a tear out of him. It dripped from his cheek and splattered on the floor.

"Get out," X said.

Then, Zero straightened, his anger softening. Another pang jolted X when Zero cast him a bitter, tortured look.

"Have your _break_ , then," Zero spat. He disarmed himself, backing away. His blond hair flared about him as he turned to leave.

X remained tense in his defensive stance, even after the door swished shut and undisturbed silence returned to the lab. He moved only when he felt another tear making its way down. He reverted his buster and sunk to the cold metal floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Next time on As the Buster Turns..._


End file.
